


Felicity and her boys

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baby Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Fic. She wakes to the sound of howling winds and an empty bed, she seeks out her husband and finds him on the floor playing with their son. This life that they have built is everything she'd hope for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity and her boys

**Author's Note:**

> small little tumblr fic I wrote.

She wakes up to the sound of howling wind against the window, a mixture of snow and hail pelting at the glass, echoing through out their dimly lit bedroom. She sighs deeply, rolling to her side, her fingers automatically seeking out the warmth of her husband, but frowns when all she meets is cool sheets. Her eyes flutter open and her head raising just a fraction so she can catch sight of the baby monitor lying on Oliver’s side of the bed. When she sees the empty crib on the monitor her frown deepens and she immediately sits up. She tries to hear movement, but the howling wind and hail makes it near impossible. 

She rubs her tired eyes as she slips out of the warm cocoon of their duvet, her feet slipping into fuzzy slippers as she sleepily walks out of their bedroom in search for her two boys. 

It doesn’t take her long to find them, just as she turns down the hallway she can hear the hush whispers of her husband coming from the living room, the howling wind of the storm brewing decreasing as she goes deeper into the house.

“Tommy.” Oliver’s voice light and full of laughter as he talks to their son, “Daddy’s nose isn’t food!”

Felicity grins at Oliver’s words, even more so when she turns the corner and  the sight that greets her just warms her heart. Oliver is lying on the floor, his hands resting on his chest while Tommy gums at Oliver’s chin. Although, Tommy has recently got his front teeth, so Felicity suspects their son’s little game is more painful that it usually is. She has first hand knowledge of how those little teeth feel, and the marks to prove it. 

Tommy is sitting in only his pampers, tiny hands grabbing at Oliver’s face, Felicity knows that Oliver recently shaved off most of his scruff, and the tiny bit of stubble that remains fascinates their 7 month old. Since Tommy first discovered Oliver’s beard, as early as 4 weeks old, he’s always had a fascination with it. When Oliver decided to go clean shaven, she’s unsure who was more upset with his smooth cheeks, herself or Tommy. 

Suffice to say Oliver has left it to grow out, no doubt to please their son. Felicity stands at the doorway, arms folded as she leans against the wooden panel silently watching her two boys. The room is warm, warmer than the rest of the house and Felicity knows its because their son, much like his father prefers to not wear a t-shirt. She catches a glimpse of Tommy’s face and she shakes her head when she sees his bright, eager eyes as he probes Oliver’s face.  It’s almost 2 in the morning and yet their son seems to be wide awake.

Felicity blames their son’s recent night owl routine on Oliver as well, this is the third night in row Tommy has woke one of them up, with no intention to eat, but simply wanting to  _play_. 

“Kid, we’ve got to teach you how to tell the time.” Felicity yawns loudly as she makes her way towards her boys.

“Ma!” Tommy greets her enthusiastically. The doctor says he’s much too young to actually talk, but Felicity  _insists_  that he is calling her. 

Tommy’s hands slap against Oliver’s face in his excitement at seeing his mother, he is much too alert for 2 o’clock in the morning, but Felicity can’t help but grin widely in return.

“Baby, it’s too early for play time.” Felicity says seriously, knowing her words will go over their son’s head. Tommy simply babbles in return, his little arms stretching out to her. 

Felicity grins as she takes a seat next to Oliver’s head her hands automatically grabbing for their eager son who tries to crawl towards her, but his little legs just not cooperating with his haste. She scoops him up and plants him on her lap peppering his face with kisses. She looks across at Oliver and frowns at his red, bleary eyes, he is clearly sleep deprived. She places a hand on his chest rubbing it soothingly.

“Hey, what time did you get in?” She asks softly, her fingers dancing over his own when he tugs them lightly, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“A few minutes ago.” Oliver says with a yawn, using his free hand to rub his eyes, “I left Thea and Laurel waiting on SCPD, we took the entire organization down. The terrible weather is actually what helped us out. Went to check on this one, only to find him sitting up and playing with that yellow alien thing.”

“Jerry’s a  _minion_.” Felicity corrects him, slapping his chest lightly when he just scoffs. “Why didn’t you wake me up? You’ve been out all night running down this lead.”

“Yea, but you’ve been home with him all day, you deserve a break too.” Oliver says softly. 

He tugs at her hand gently encouraging her to lie next him. She deposits Tommy onto Oliver’s chest much to Tommy’s glee and tucks herself into Oliver’s arms while Tommy begins to crawl over their bodies, neither of them flinching, all too use to their son’s monkey ways.

“I wanted to spend some time with him as well, I feel like I haven’t seen him all weekend.” Oliver confesses, he grunts softly when he gets a tiny knee in his solar plexus.

“Well with this storm getting worst I suspect we’ll have the entire day tomorrow just the three of us.” Felicity offers, she then hisses when Tommy plops onto her own stomach grinning at both of them widely, clearly ready to play. “Don’t give me that look young man, I know for a fact I laid off anything remotely caffeine related, you should not be this alert at 2 am. I’m seriously contemplating having my milk analyzed.  He only takes it from me at night, so it  _has_  to be the milk. This is not normal. ”

Oliver barks out a laugh at her words, “Somehow I can’t see Cisco willing to do that for you, unless you  _don’t_  tell him what it is. I’m sure its just a phase, at least he’s not cranky right?”

“He clearly gets this night owl routine from you, you know that right?”

“I’m not the one that stays up till 3 am binge watching Orphan Black latest season.” Oliver counters.

Felicity groans at Oliver’s words tossing a hand over her face dramatically, “We only have ourselves to blame.”

Oliver only laughs in response, despite both their protests at the lack of sleep, neither of them are exactly angry at their son. Tommy’s latest phase is much better than if he was colic or sick, so she can’t complain too much. Tommy pushes off of Oliver yet again to crawl onto his mother, but this time instead of sitting on Felicity and playing with soft material of her robe. He maneuvers himself so he’s sitting on her stomach, his tiny hands grabbing at the V of her top eagerly.

“Did you feed him?” Felicity asks with a laugh, her chin in her chest as she watches in amusement as Tommy tries to figure out why there is another shirt under her top, and he’s yet to find the hemline of her undershirt. His little fingers are currently poking at Felicity’s encased boob, clearly not understanding why he can’t get below the material.

“I tired, but he refused to take the bottle.” Oliver explains. He’s now resting on his elbows watching their son in amusement as Tommy’ little forehead crinkles, his frustration evident, “ _Clearly_ , he was simply against the artificial stuff and wanted the real thing.”

Felicity laughs wholeheartedly when Tommy looks up at her in annoyance, his lips pouting in displeasure, reminding her so much of her husband when  _he_  doesn’t get his way. Tommy then slaps her on the chest, now very much upset. Oliver sits up quickly, his index finger hooking under Tommy’s wrist stopping their son from lashing out yet again.

“No.” Oliver says sternly, “Don’t hit Mommy.”

Tommy bottom lip begins to tremble at his father’s tone, his blue eyes filling with tears. Felicity knows that they can’t allow Tommy to get away with hitting, but her heart still breaks when Tommy looks at her with tear filled eyes. She knows its the exhaustion also seeping in, while her son can be impatient at times, he’s never violent. She takes his little hand, rubbing her thumb over his soft knuckles before placing it at the top of her undershirt. She pulls down on the soft lose material, laughing at the way Tommy face lights up in realization. His mouth opens in anticipation and he plops his body onto hers. She makes sure to hold onto his back, in case he topples over in his haste. His chin collides with her chest bone, making her wince, but he’s already snuggling up to her, his tiny mouth latching onto her nipple eagerly as he begins to drink in earnest.

“There are days when I feel like a glorified water fountain, or milk as the case may be.”

Felicity shakes her head in amusement, all to use to her son’s eagerness as well as the ridiculously odd angle he insists on putting himself in. His tiny hand is cupping her breast as he drinks, while his diaper clad bottom is in the air, for the life of her she doesn’t understand why he does it. She rubs his back, hissing slightly when she feels tiny teeth imbed in her skin.

“Like father, like son.” Felicity quips, throwing her husband a knowing grin.

Oliver laughs at her words, not denying it as he runs his finger along Tommy’s bare toes, chuckling when Tommy grunts out in displeasure and kicks at him. Obviously, their son does not like to be disturbed during his very  _late_  dinner. Felicity is pretty sure Tommy got that from  _her_.

She looks across at Oliver who is watching them in fascination. Seven months she’s been doing this and yet Oliver still looks at her in awe when she feeds their son. Part of her thinks, that in a few months when they ween Tommy off of breast milk, Oliver may suddenly have the itch for another one, the scariest part is she’s not opposed to that thought. If she’s honest with herself, she’s already working out the math to figure out when its the best time to give Tommy a younger sibling.

Despite the surprise of  their son’s arrival, both Felicity and Oliver have taken to parenthood like a fish to water and she’s 100% certain that the Smoak-Queen family line will not end with their son.  


End file.
